With modern technology, dental restorations can be prepared in dental milling machines found not only in sophisticated, dedicated dental labs, but also in dental offices. Such milling machines are in common usage in the United States and worldwide. Milling blanks for such machines are also well known. They come in several different varieties, most notably “puck” mill blanks, and framed mill blanks. Milling machines typically contain a single receiver for receiving one of these mill blank types. Thus, the milling machine technicians are limited in their choice of materials, if they do not wish to go through the added expense of an additional mill or the added time required to change receivers, if that is even possible on their milling machine. For this reason, it is desirous to have an adapter for using framed dental blanks in a mill designed for puck mill blanks. It is further desirous to have non-puck frameless mill blanks for use in puck mills.